The Famous Friend PART 3
by litsugaraygirl
Summary: PLEASE R&R no flames


{Koren POV}  
  
While on the way to Dom's place I thought of the only plan I could come up with. I would play Tran's little game as being his girlfriend to try and save both my ass and Dom's even though he probably ganna hate me either way. It would be a lot better if he were alive. We finally got to Dom's place and I got out of the car myself and told the big guy to back off. I walked up to Tran and convinced him to let Mia, Brian and Letty go. Letty was about to punch him but I pushed her away. "Stop this!" I screamed. "This is a bunch of shit." I grabbed Tran's arm and we started walking over to his car, but before I got there Dom stepped out in front of me. "What Dom?" I said quietly.  
  
"What the hell are ya doin?" he asked as anger started rising in his voice. "I thought you loved me?"  
  
I looked over at Johnny. "Can ya give me a second? Please?" he nodded. Dom and me moved a little ways away from Johnny. "Look I can't tell you my plan because you wont like it and you and the team are more important to me then my life or my reputation so I'm doin this for you guys. I want you ta just lay low for awhile because I will come back." I went back and grabbed Johnny's hand and walked to his car and got in and his other guys followed. I waved a last goodbye to Dom and the team as a tear fell down my cheek.  
  
{Dom POV}  
  
I saw Koren get out of the car and I could say anything. My breath caught in my throat as she walked up to Johnny and convinced him to let Letty, Brian and Mia go. She started walking toward Johnny's car with him following. I stepped in front of her and she looked up at me surprised. I questioned her actions but I didn't understand her answer at all. I stepped away from the car as the guys got in their cars following Johnny and Koren. A tear streamed down my face as I watched the car speed off towards Johnny's place.  
  
"Dom are we goin afta her?" Leon asked.  
  
"No she doesn't want to be found or rescued. She's letting Johnny take her instead of the Johnny taking our lives. We prolly wont see her again." Dom said as he walked in the house and up the steps to his room and slammed the door hard.  
  
ABOUT 9 1/2 MONTHS LATER  
  
{Koren POV}  
  
I ran to my car as fast as I could. I got in and drove off down the street toward a new hotel that just opened on the other side of town. It took me about 20 minutes to get there. I signed in under the name of Megan Ashley. I got my stuff out of my car and dragged it up to the third floor to my room. Ok you guys probably are wondering what happened. Well I killed Johnny by accident. I know! I know it sounds weird but I really didn't mean to kill him I just wanted to scare him a little bit so he'd leave me alone but he didn't so I did the only thing I knew what to do. I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. I climbed in the bed and turned the light off. I lay in bed asking myself if I should go back to see Dom and the team. I finally fell to sleep with Dom on my mind. When I woke up the next mourning I decided that I would go by Dom's house just to say hello. I locked the door to my hotel and went downstairs to my car. I go in and drove the long way to Dom's house. 'I hope he still lives there.' I thought while driving. I got to his house but no one was home so I drove to the garage. I parked up front so they could see me. They all looked up when they heard my stereo blaring Eminem's Square dance it's my fave song. I turned the car off and got out. I saw them looking over at me proud that they had noticed. There were four cars in the garage and everyone seemed to be working on them, of course.  
  
**Note**  
Oh I almost forgot. Yes I am still famous as a choreographer I just left out the name Koren and just started calling myself Megan Ashley instead.  
  
**End Note**  
  
I walked up to the garage and took off my sunglasses and hat. My dark brown hair fell to my shoulders. There was an awkward silence. "Hey guys!" I said breaking the silence. At that moment Dom came walking out of his office. He was looking at at some papers and hadn't bothered to look up yet.  
  
"Guys I don't hear any -" he stopped in the middle of his sentience when he looked up and saw me.  
  
"Hey Dom!" a weak smile on my face. They all starred at me for another long moment. "Do I have something on my face or something?" I asked them with a laugh.  
  
"Why aren't you with Johnny?" Dom asked, no emotion in his voice.  
  
"Because I was never with him in the first place." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Besides he's died." I looked down at my feet.  
  
"What do ya mean you weren't with him? At every race you were hanging on his arm like a sick puppy." He screamed at me.  
  
I glared at him angrily. "Don't you dare." I paused a moment. "give me that shit I saved your ass you dipstick." I screamed back at him.  
  
"You saved my ass? You saved my ass?" he said almost laughing. By then Mia had come into the garage.  
  
"If I hadn't gone with Johnny he would have killed all of you." I screamed at all of them as tear streamed down my face. We were quiet for another long moment. I slowly turned around and walked back over to my car. Before I got in Jesse ran over to me and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Koren!" he said to me quietly.  
  
"It's just Megan Ashley now." I said to him wiping the tears away.  
  
"Megan here's my cell phone ok. Call me so we can talk." He handed me a small piece of paper.  
  
"Thank you so much Jess." I whispered to him as I hugged him. We parted and I got in my car and drove off. 


End file.
